sugar, we're goin' down
by yongjun
Summary: jongin mencari sugar daddy, dan kyungsoo, adalah kandidat yang tepat. kaisoo


**sugar, we're goin' down**

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Dia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi _sugar daddy_-mu. Kau bahkan kalah dengan Sehun. Dia tidak menarik, wajahnya datar, badannya juga tidak terlalu kekar atau seksi atau menggoda dan sebagainya tapi coba lihat, dia bahkan punya dua _sugar daddy_. Siapa namanya? Ah, Luhan dan Wufan. Dan kau tahu, Luhan sangat kaya, selain menjadi _sugar daddy_-nya Sehun, dia juga menjadi _sugar daddy_-nya Minseok," ujar Baekhyun, berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin melewati jalan malam Seoul yang masih penuh dengan kendaraan walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia tidak mau, aku bisa mencari yang lain," balas Jongin, membuka bungkusan rokok keduanya, mengambil satu, mengambil pemantik api, menyalakannya, lalu mulai menghisap batang berisi nikotin itu masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kita terlalu miskin atau bagaimana sehingga harus mencari sugar daddy. Parahnya, kita bukan cewek-cewek SMA cantik, mulus, seksi dengan rok ketat," lanjut Baekhyun lagi, masih ingin mempertahankan topiknya tentang konflik _sugar daddy_ di lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

"Tapi Baek, pantatmu lebih seksi dari semua cewek yang pernah ku lihat." Jongin tersenyum, menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu mereka berpisah di pertigaan itu- Baekhyun menunggu taksi, Jongin masuk ke dalam supermarket 24 jam. Dia butuh persediaan pasta gigi dan es krim.

Jongin membuka pintu masuk ke dalam supermarket itu. Supermarket sepi, hanya ada lelaki dengan jas hitam di bagian minuman dan seorang kasir yang terlihat bosan sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Bergegas mengambil apa yang dibutuhkannya, Jongin mengambil dua pasta gigi paling murah dan beralih ke bagian es krim, mengambil satu dan mulai berjalan ke kasir. Di kasir, sudah ada pria dengan jas hitam yang membeli satu pak bir, Jongin membayangkan, pria itu pasti sangat kesepian (karena menurut Baekhyun, orang yang membeli hanya satu pak bir berarti kesepian, kalau dua berarti dia kurang kerjaan).

"Maaf, tapi kartu ini sedang bermasalah sejak tadi siang," suara kasir membuyarkan lamunan Jongin tentang bir dan kesepian. Pria dengan jas itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Jongin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dompetnya, hanya ada kartu nama dan satu kartu serta beberapa recehan.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar," ujar Jongin, menepuk bahu pria dengan jas itu, tersenyum lalu mulai membayar untuk dua pasta gigi, satu es krim (Jongin akhirnya mengambil satu lagi untuk pria berjas disampingnya- pria itu terlihat sangat kecil dan lucu, Jongin merasa tidak tega membeli hanya satu es krim), dan satu pak bir.

Keluar dari supermarket, pria itu langsung berbalik ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk (Jongin harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak kencang karena pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam tipe ideal Jongin karena senyumannya- bibirnya melengkung membentuk hati).

"Aku sangat berterima kasih. Teh dirumahku sebagai permintaan terima kasih?"

Sebenarnya, berbelas-belas tahun yang lalu, Jongin sangat ingat pesan ibunya bahwa dia tidak boleh mengikuti ajakan orang asing. Tapi, persetan dengan pesan ibunya, Jongin akan mengambil kesempatan ini dan mungkin mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam celana pria di depannya.

Dan wow, Jongin tidak pernah menyangka pria berjas dengan uang receh dan kartu kredit bermasalah itu punya mobil keluaran terbaru yang mungkin harganya melebihi uang yang sudah digunakan Jongin selama 21 tahun hidupnya (terdengar berlebihan tapi mobil itu sangat mahal dan Jongin, pastinya tidak akan pernah bisa membeli mobil itu).

.

Intinya, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dari masuk ke rumah pria berjas yang terlihat seperti istana-istana di DVD _Princess_ milik kakaknya menjadi tawaran teh oolong dan berbasa-basi lalu langsung berubah menjadi tawaran untuk menghisap Jongin kecil yang sudah menegang dengan lucunya dibawah sana. Dan tentu saja, Jongin tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini. Pria ini mungkin bisa jadi _sugar daddy_-nya (_sugar daddy_ yang mungkin akan melebihi kekayaan dua _sugar daddy_-nya Sehun).

Jongin hanya bisa mengerang, pria berjas hitam itu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di kejantanan Jongin, sesekali menggigit ujungnya, tangannya juga tidak berhenti memainkan dua bola kembar milik Jongin dan oh, Jongin tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini saat cewek-cewek cantik di kampusnya memberikannya _blowjob_ (dan juga_ handjob_ Jongin tidak ada bandingannya dengan tangan kecil dan mulus pria dibawahnya yang juga suka mengelus paha Jongin).

Jongin merasakan dirinya ingin meledak, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi pria itu langsung melepaskan mulutnya. Tersenyum menggoda lalu mengajak Jongin berciuman dalam dan lama, bibir menyatu dengan bibir, lidah mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut, membelit satu sama lain, lalu menghisap tanpa rasa malu (Jongin benci teh, tapi teh oolong dan saliva pria di depannya ternyata tercampur dengan sangat baik).

"Kau tidak boleh keluar di mulutku. Kau harus keluar," berhenti sejenak, pria itu membawa tangan kasar Jongin menuju bokongnya yang langsung diremas oleh Jongin (karena wow, dia harus menarik kata-katanya, pria di depannya punya bokong yang seratus kali lebih baik daripada bokong Baekhyun), "di dalam sini."

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung membuka jas pria di depannya (walaupun dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas, Jongin lebih yakin dia akan terlihat lebih baik tanpa menggunakan apapun), lalu kemeja, dan terakhir celana. Sekarang gantian, pria itu membuka kaos Jongin (celana Jongin sudah lama menghilang karena keinginan Jongin kecil untuk dihisap oleh mulut seksi itu). Jongin mengangkat pria di depannya, menggendongnya lalu membawanya naik tangga sambil berciuman panas. Walaupun pria itu cukup berat, Jongin tidak memperdulikannya. Ada suara tawa saat mereka beberapa kali hampir jatuh dan menabrak barang, ada suara desahan saat keduanya ingin dunia tahu bahwa keduanya pernah menghabiskan malam bersama dengan hisapan-hisapan merah di leher.

"Pintu ketiga- pintu ketiga dari kanan," ujar pria itu dengan susah payah karena bibir Jongin yang tidak pernah mau berhenti menghisap lehernya. Jongin mengangguk dan langsung menendang pintu ketiga dari kanan dan juga menutupnya dengan tendangan. Jongin segera membawa pria itu ke kasur, dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Walaupun kamar itu gelap karena tidak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan, tapi cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela super besar di kamar itu cukup untuk Jongin (dan Jongin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi pria dibawahnya terlihat lebih mengagumkan dengan cahaya bulan menyinari wajahnya).

"Cepat ke intinya, pelumas di laci kedua," ujar pria itu saat Jongin masih setia menghisap putingnya. Jongin mungkin akan segera punya kecintaan dengan puting pria dibawahnya ini. Tanpa perlu diperntahkan dua kali, Jongin langsung membuka laci dan menuangkan banyak pelumas di jari-jarinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jongin mencoba memasukkan satu jari ke dalam bokong pria di bawahnya.

"Kau belum memberitahuku namamu, ngomong-ngomong."

"Namaku- nama- namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nafas tercekat karena jari Jongin terasa sangat tidak nyaman di bokongnya. Jongin langsung mencium Kyungsoo, menciumnya sangat dalam, bersamaan dengan masuknya lidah Jongin ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, ia juga memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam bokong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya, nafasnya terengah, tangannya mulai terangkat dan menarik rambut Jongin. Jongin langsung mempercepat permainan dengan memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, memasukkan ketiga jarinya lebih dalam, membuat Kyungsoo makin mendesah kesakitan sebelum beberapa saat kemudian, desahannya berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan Jongin jadikan nada panggilannya karena desahan kenikmatan Kyungsoo terdengar seperti candu- menyenangkan, seksi, menggairahkan.

Mengeluarkan tangannya dari bokong Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil lagi pelumas dan kembali menuangkannya ke arah kejantanannya. Saat ingin masuk, Kyungsoo menahan pundak Jongin, "kau punya kondom?" tanyanya, Jongin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundaknya, "aku ingin merasakanmu seutuhnya. Kau pasti akan suka kehangatan yang diberikan penis dan cairanku nanti di dalam bokongmu. Kau sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai kau akan mendesah untukku hingga suaramu serak," ujar Jongin, tertawa tercekat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk, Jongin lalu mulai memaju-mundurkan badannya, berhenti sebentar untuk membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan benda asing di bokongnya. Merasa Kyungsoo sudah siap, Jongin kembali memaju mundurkan badannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak terkira- sangat cepat, brutal, dan akurat. Kyungsoo mengimbangi permainan Jongin dengan menurunkan badannya saat Jongin menaikkan badannya. Desahan Kyungsoo tidak tertahan, dia meneriakkan nama Jongin berkali-kali, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya bisa menahan kenikmatan tidak terduga yang seharusnya dia rasakan dari dulu. Tangan Jongin juga tidak ikut diam, tangannya mengelus kejantanan Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang sempurna. Badan Kyungsoo melengkung, jari-jarinya meninggalkan goresan merah di punggung Jongin, tanda-tanda dia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Beberapa kali sentuhan, Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan cairannya ke tangan dan perut Jongin, juga ke seprai. Jongin perlu beberapa kali hentakan sebelum mengeluarkan cairannya masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah hebat, mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Yang tadi itu... hebat," ujar Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum membentuk hati. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, menarik kepala Kyungsoo lalu mulai menciumnya lagi, kali ini, ciumannya hanya sebatas bibir, tidak lebih hingga memasukkan lidah.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai duduk, menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran ranjang dan membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti secepat itu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu. Aku ingin memuaskanmu sampai selelah mungkin."

Menyeringai, Jongin langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam bokong Kyungsoo.

.

Siangnya, Jongin bangun dengan badan yang rasanya ingin remuk. Tapi, ingatan-ingatan singkat tentang kejadian tadi malam membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar. Dia punya _sugar daddy _yang bisa dipamerkan ke seluruh temannya. Tersenyum cerah, Jongin melihat ke samping dan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada, seprai disampingnya juga sudah dingin tanda Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada dari tadi. Jongin mencari celananya, dan baru ingat kalau celananya ada di ruang tamu Kyungsoo. Tanpa merasa malu, Jongin yang masih telanjang keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga, saat akan berjalan mencari celananya, Jongin mendengar suara orang menyanyi dengan suara yang membuat pagi Jongin langsung membaik sepuluh kali lipat. Suaranya ringan, merdu, dan menyenangkan. Jongin mencari suara itu dan berhenti di depan dapur. Sedang ada Kyungsoo yang memasukkan roti ke dalam _toaster _dan menata dua cangkir kopi, beberapa tumpuk telur mata sapi dan daging ke atas meja makan.

Dan oh, terlepas dari Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengagumkan saat sedang berkonsentrasi menyiapkan sarapan walaupun sekarang sudah jam 12 siang, Jongin tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat-sangat menggoda dengan kemeja yang dipakainya tadi malam. Kemejanya pas di badan Kyungsoo, hanya saja kemeja itu panjang sehingga menutupi setengah paha Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa menahan ini, Jongin kecil-nya mulai menegang lagi. Diam-diam, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang yang baru mengambil roti dari _toaster_. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan, ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang menggesek bokongnya (karena Kyungsoo tidak memakai celana dibalik kemejanya- menurutnya celana itu menyebalkan dan menyusahkan). Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin makin menjadi-jadi, ia terus-terusan menggesek kejantanannya di bokong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan kenikmatan yang tak henti-hentinya Jongin berikan untuknya.

"Buka lebar pahamu," perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo melebarkan pahanya perlahan karena kakinya tidak mau berhenti bergetar. Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya di celah yang dibuat paha Kyungsoo. Mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, Kyungsoo merapatkan pahanya, membuat kejantanan Jongin berada di tengah-tengah pahanya. Jongin mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya ke paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke meja dapur. Jongin tidak berhenti menggesekkan kejantanannya sampai cairannya mulai keluar membuat paha dan lantai dapur Kyungsoo kotor. Terengah, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendorong Jongin menjauh dari badannya. Berjalan ke kulkas, Kyungsoo mengambil satu botol _whipped cream _dan membuka tiga kancing kemejanya, cukup lebar untuk memperlihatkan putingnya ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo memasukkan _whipped cream _ke dalam mulutnya hingga mulutnya penuh, belum menutup mulutnya, Kyungsoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut dan mencolek _whipped cream _yang ada di mulutnya ke arah kedua putingnya. Kyungsoo terus melakukan itu dengan ekspresi menggoda. Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, saat Kyungsoo ingin mengambil botol _whipped cream-_nya lagi, Jongin menahan tangannya dan langsung mencium Kyungsoo, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, menjilat sisa-sisa _whipped cream _yang ada di mulutnya. Setelah merasa semua _whipped cream _di mulut Kyungsoo bersih, Jongin berpindah tempat ke puting Kyungsoo yang terlihat putih karena berlapis _whipped cream_. Walaupun Jongin tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, _whipped cream _terasa sangat enak dengan puting Kyungsoo. Jongin terus-terusan menjilat dan menghisap puting Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil itu mendesah dengan sangat keras. Jongin juga tidak hanya memanjakan puting Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat sensitif, dia juga memainkan kejantanan Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bertahan terlalu lama sebelum cairannya keluar, membasahi tangan Jongin dan lantai. Jongin menjauh dari Kyungsoo, memperhatikan pria yang dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam itu dengan lekat. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat seksi dengan cairan yang masih menetes dari kejantanannya, bibirnya yang bengkak, putingnya yang terlihat bersinar karena saliva Jongin, dan juga tanda-tanda merah karena kerjaan Jongin semalam. Kyungsoo mulai berinisiatif untuk kembali mencari makanan yang bisa digunakan untuk permainannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah saat menemukan coklat cair, stroberi, dan ceri di dalam kulkasnya. Mengeluarkan ketiga makanan itu lalu meletakkannya di meja dapur, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi dibuat sepolos mungkin (Jongin tahu dia kalah saat melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang mengerucut dan mata lebarnya yang makin membesar- membuatnya makin terlihat imut dan di kamus seorang Kim Jongin, seorang lelaki tidak boleh terlihat seimut ini).

"_Daddy, _bolehkah aku meminta coklat cair? Aku ingin memakannya dengan ceri atau stroberi._"_

Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo akan segera menjadi _sugar daddy_-nya tapi Jongin tidak pernah bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa _daddy kink _adalah sesuatu yang sangat seksi. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang melakukannya.

"Tentu boleh, sayang. Tentu."

Kyungsoo melonjak girang dan untuk beberapa saat, Jongin melihat sisi kekanakan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Belum sempat memikirkan hal yang lain, Jongin merasakan kejantanannya dingin. Menunduk, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi coklat cair. Jongin hanya bisa menahan rasa dingin yang dirasakannya sebelum rasa dingin itu menghilang, berganti dengan Kyungsoo yang cekikikan.

"_Daddy_, menurutmu lebih enak ceri atau stroberi?"

"Ceri, sayang, kau bisa memasukkan stroberi ke dalam mulutmu nanti karena _daddy s_edang ingin makan stroberi dan memakannya langsung dari dalam mulutmu itu sepuluh kali lebih nikmat," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil satu ceri dan meletakannya di ujung kejantanan Jongin.

"Aku akan memakan ceri-nya terlebih dahulu!" ujar Kyungsoo, melumuri ceri-nya dengan coklat yang ada di kejantanan Jongin lalu memakannya dengan ekspresi semenggoda mungkin. Setelah selesai dengan ceri-nya, Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan kejantanan Jongin ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap, menggigit pelan, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, dan menjilat coklat yang menutupi kejantanan Jongin hingga Jongin mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku menghabiskannya, _daddy_! Apakah aku akan dapat hadiah?" tanya Kyungsoo, berdiri, masih mempertahankan ekspresi polosnya. Jongin mengangguk, mengambil stroberi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo menahan stroberi itu dengan giginya. Jongin menggigit stroberi itu, lalu mulai mencium Kyungsoo. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan tambahan rasa asam dari stroberi, manis dari coklat, dan aneh dari cairan milik Jongin.

"_Daddy, _apakah aku hanya dapat hadiah ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu?"

"Ya, _daddy_, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku tadi pagi, tapi jari-jariku tidak pernah terasa hangat seperti benda milik _daddy_," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sepolos mungkin. Jongin mendesah. Ia langsung membalik badan Kyungsoo, merapatkannya ke meja dapur, lalu memegang kedua belahan bokong Kyungsoo, melumuri lagi kejantanannya dengan coklat sebagai pelumas lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bokong Kyungsoo. Jongin memaju-mundurkan badannya dengan brutal.

"Masih sangat ketat. Apakah kau tidak mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik, sayang?"

"Jari-jariku kecil, aku lebih suka milik _daddy."_

Jongin terus memaju-mundurkan badannya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tidak tertahankan, membuat rumah yang sepi itu menjadi berisik dengan desahan keduanya.

Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, Kyungsoo keluar, diikuti Jongin beberapa saat kemudian.

"Lihat sayang, kau keluar sendiri, bahkan tanpa _daddy _sentuh, bukankah kau senang?" ujar Jongin, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan dengan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Bisakah... kau datang kesini Sabtu depan?"

Jongin tertawa, mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo. "Kau akan memberikanku apa?"

"Apapun. Apapun."

.

Intinya, sebulan kemudian, Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata saat sebulan kemudian, Jongin datang ke kampus dengan mobil keluaran terbaru, ponsel pintar terbaru, video game terbaru, dan bahkan sekarang Jongin sudah pindah dari flat bobroknya ke sebuah apartemen mahal (bahkan Sehun bisa melihat celana dalam Jongin sekarang Calvin Klein karena si berengsek itu sangat sengaja memakai celananya terlalu rendah agar bisa memamerkan celana dalam Calvin Klein-nya).

* * *

THIS IS PURE PORN WITHOUT PLOT

OMG SO DIRTY

SO NASTY

LIKE THIS 98% PORN AND 1% PLOT 1% ME CRYING BC THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT WRITING EXPLICIT SMUT

maaf banget kalo ga seksi atau hot atau gimana soalnya kayanya setelah ini saya ga bakal nulis smut lagi (menangis lalu menjerit)

happy (belated) birthday buat my super squishy yet manly man do kyungsoo! happy birthday juga buat otp kesayangan kaisoo! terus buat jongin juga happy birthday! maaf telat ToT hakhak ga tau kenapa otak jadi ga beres gini padahal minggu depan TO 2 kali (yeay kenyang)

tadinya mau nulis top!soo tapi gimana saya aja ga tahan baca top!soo apalagi disuruh nulis T_T oh terus kalo ada yang ga tau sugar daddy, itu jadi kaya om2 gitu biasanya sih ngasih ke cewek2 yg lebih muda barang/uang gitu, nah nanti si om2 ini dibales pake tubuh si cewek

(judul dari lagunya fall out boy)

(BTW INI OFF TOPIC TAPI ADA YANG NONTON SHOWTIME EP. 6 GA SAYA MENJERIT CHANYEOL NYANYI CREEP PAKE GITAR TERUS BAEK ADLIB GA NGERTI LAGI)


End file.
